


Don't Forget

by Jaliee_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaliee_Holmes/pseuds/Jaliee_Holmes
Summary: It's been a long going war for LGBT+ rights and freedoms. Just when they think it's settled. That they've won. They find out how wrong they were.





	Don't Forget

_Don’t imagine._

_Don’t even think of these events._

_That’s what they’ll tell you._

_To put aside the fact that they were in love._

_To put aside the fact that it was legal._

_To put aside the fact that they had a child._

_They will want you to forget the important parts._

_They will try to make you think like them._

_But you cannot give in._

_You must remember how much they loved their daughter._

_How much they loved each other._

_Some see the fact that they were men._

_But don’t let that blind you._

_So as they tell you to forget._

_Remember._

_Embrace these words._

_Shout them to the world._

_Do not let these words be in vain._

_Tell their story._

_One was named Dean._

_The other Castiel._

_They fought long and hard for what they wanted._

_What they believed in._

_What they loved._

_The law was passed._

_People everywhere rejoiced._

_Finally, hidden couples got married._

_People were brave enough to embrace who they were._

_Castiel and Dean celebrated._

_They had never met._

_They were from different towns._

_But both believed in the same thing._

_One-night Dean found Castiel._

_They become the best of friends._

_They were shy at first._

_Nervous of possibly unrequited feelings._

_Soon they went on a date._

_A date turned into two._

_A day turned into a week._

_It didn’t seem like long before Dean was on one knee._

_Castiel said yes._

_They kissed._

_It was a beautiful moment._

_They were engaged for seven months._

_The wedding was small._

_The honeymoon eventful._

_They got a house._

_A dog._

_Two dogs._

_Three dogs._

_A cat._

_Dean had to stop Castiel from getting more animals._

_But that was okay._

_Because a year and a half later._

_They signed adoption papers._

_Millie was three._

_She needed a good home._

_All three bonded quickly._

_Meanwhile, a war started._

_It wasn’t World War III._

_But for the Novak-Winchester family, it might as well have been._

_Some idiot had tried to repeal the law._

_Tried to tear apart their family._

_Castiel was scared._

_Dean was too._

_Millie didn’t understand much._

_There was a knock one day._

_Dean answered._

_He wished he had just pretended not to be home._

_The man at the door was going from home to home._

_Killing every same-sex couple he could._

_He had been the one to try to repeal the law._

_The report said Dean was dead in minutes._

_The bullet wound had been deadly._

_Castiel didn’t have enough time to react._

_He was soon dead as well._

_Millie sobbed._

_She watched both of her fathers die._

_The man was never caught._

_He’s still doing this._

_But they tell you to forget._

_To not imagine what could have been._

_They say this wasn’t important._

_Some believe him._

_Dean and Castiel were only two of hundreds of victims._

_But don’t forget about them._

_Tell their story._

_So instead of not imagining._

_Just don’t forget._


End file.
